Advice
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Scorpius turns to his father Draco for girl advice and ends up hearing the story of how his parents fell in love, with a little input from his mother, Hermione as well.


**Scorpius turns to his father Draco for girl advice and ends up hearing the story of how his parents fell in love, with a little input from his mother, Hermione as well.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Not me.**

"Dad, I need advice", said fifteen year old Scorpius as he walked into his father's study at Malfoy Manor. "Do you have time? 'Cause it's really important."

Draco put away his quill and shut his file close. He turned to look at his son. "I've got time", he said. "What is it Scorp?" One glance at the teenager's face and Draco knew that something was bothering his son. "Are you in trouble?"

The younger Malfoy shook his head. "No Sir. Nothing of that sort", he answered.

"Then?"

Scorpius's face reddened and he avoided eye contact with Draco. "There's this girl at school and I really like her but she hates me", he blurted out.

Draco waved his son over and patted the seat next to him. "Take a seat."

Scorpius sat down immediately.

"Girl trouble, huh?" went on Draco.

"Yes."

Draco sighed. "Is she a Gryffindor like you?"

"Nope", mumbled Scorpius. "She's a Slytherin."

"Oh. So this is one of those inter house romances where a Gryffindor and Slytherin fall in love", said Draco with a reminiscent gleam in his grey eyes.

"Weren't you listening to what I said earlier? She hates me! She can never love me."

"For the love of Slytherin Scorp, stop being such a drama queen! You're just like your Aunt Pansy."

Scorpius groaned. "Please help."

"Alright. How can you be sure she hates you?" said the Slytherin father to his Gryffindor son. "What if she only pretends to dislike you, while she's actually pining after you?"

"I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way. She has a boyfriend."

"Then is she really worth it if she really hates you and is with someone else?"

Scorpius looked away in disgust. "I thought you said Malfoys don't give up until they get what they want. She'd definitely worth it and all I have to do is get her to understand that I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Draco. "Got any ideas?"

"If I had any ideas, do you think I'd come to you?" snapped Scorpius. "That's what I need help in figuring out."

Draco looked thoughtful. 'I've got something in mind."

"What?"

"The story of how I met your mother."

Scorpius stood up. "I don't think I need to know how you and Mum met, fell in love as soon as you laid your eyes on each other, got married and had two kids. Please spare me of that", he begged.

"You really don't know our story?" muttered Draco. "Hasn't Hermione told you this?"

Scorpius made a face. "Sophie is more interested in stuff like that. Not me", he said grumpily.

Sophie Ann Malfoy was Scorpius's older, seventeen year old sister who was as intelligent as their mother Hermione and appearance wise, she was the female version of Draco. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

"I guess it's my duty to tell you", said Draco. "So sit down.

Scorpius grudgingly sat back down. "Go on."

"There first time I saw Hermione Granger was on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven years old. Mind you, she was an annoying know it all while I was an arrogant ass. She was Muggleborn, I was Pureblood and we were in different houses as well. That part you do know."

Draco and Hermione had always argued about which house their two children would be sorted in to. Hermione wanted them to be Gryffindors just like her while Draco wanted them to be Slytherins. When Sophie started at school, she became a Ravenclaw while Scorpius was a Gryffindor. Draco's wish wasn't granted.

Sophie was least likely to be a Slytherin and even though there could have been the possibility of Scorpius being one, that didn't happen either, much to his father's dismay.

"Hermione became best friends with Uncle Ron and Harry whom I happened to hate as well. While my mates were Uncle Blaise, Uncle Adrian and two buffoons named Crabbe and Goyle who stalked us three. We were rivals, your mother and I; as different as day and night but something in our third year changed how I felt about her."

Draco smiled. "Before that, I teased her and called her all sorts of nasty names. I was still horrible to her in fourth and fifth year but that was because I came to the conclusion I was in love with Miss Smarty Pants Granger."

"What exactly happened?" wondered Scorpius.

"I punched him", interrupted the voice of Hermione Malfoy as she entered her husband's study with an amused smile on her face.

"You did what?" exclaimed Scorpius.

"She punched me. On the face", confirmed Draco. "And it hurt."

"A lot", added Hermione. "It hurt a lot."

"I deserved it though", said Draco as he watched his wife lovingly. "Didn't I, sweetheart?"

"You did", said Hermione. "You were a git back then. A smart and handsome blonde git."

"You still hated me", grumbled Draco.

"Yes, I did", agreed Hermione. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hated you quite a lot."

"What changed your mind, Mum?" asked Scorpius eagerly. "And hold on, how come you fell in love with her if she hit you, Dad?"

"I realized that she had the guts to hit me so hard that it must have meant something", said Draco. "She also packed a hard punch. I found it very attractive that she wasn't the type of girl who listened to anyone's nonsense. She always took action."

"And as for what changed my mind, Scorpius, your father did. He became a better person and by sixth year, he won me over", said Hermione. "We got married three years after graduation and then had Sophie and a few years later, you came along."

"Wow", said Scorpius as he beamed at his parents. "You really helped me out here." Then he ran out of the room in a hurry.

"So what was that about?" said Hermione once her son was out of sight. "Why did he want to know our story all of a sudden? Father-son bonding, I presume?"

Draco chuckled. "Something like that. Our boy here likes a girl but she doesn't return his feelings."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, it does. Let's see if he'll be able to change the girl's mind."

"Don't worry love, he will. If he's anything like you, he'll get the girl or die trying."

**What do you think of this? Like it? **

**If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a review and also put me on Author Alert for more Dramione one shots.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
